A tire d'aile
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Une journée spéciale pour Scootaloo la pousse à penser à son passé et la raison pour laquelle elle ne peux pas voler.


Encore une belle après-midi pour chercher sa Cutie Mark. Au programme du jour, plomberie chez Rarity où Sweetie Belle avait remarqué ce qu'elle pensait être une fuite dans la salle de bain. Puis Applebloom se disait qu'elles pouvaient avoir leur Cutie Mark de rodéo en imitant sa sœur. Enfin Scootaloo était persuadée qu'elle et ses amies pouvaient avoir un certain talent pour un sport appelé le Rugby. Les Cutie Mark Crusaders étaient prêtes à faire les quatre cent coups.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude : la fuite de chez Rarity se transforma en inondation, poussant les trois petites à fuir avant le retour de la propriétaire des lieux. Elles allaient encore se faire gronder mais au moins elles n'étaient pas couvertes de résine et d'épine de pin...

Les trois petites trempées se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers de terrain d'entraînement au rodéo d'Applejack, riant à pleine voix de leur bêtise, quand...

« Scoot ! C'est l'heure ! »

La petite pégase orange s'arrêta subitement et son expression rieuse changea du tout au tout. Ses grands yeux violets se firent plus sérieux. Ses deux amies l'avait rarement vue dans cet état. Elles se tournèrent pour voir qui avait appelé leur amie. C'était Strong Shoulders, l'oncle de Scootaloo. Un poney Terrestre jaune à la crinière violette qui fabriquait et vendait des jouets à Ponyville. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chercher Scootaloo en plein milieu d'une après-midi de quête pour leurs Cutie Mark mais quand les filles demandaient à leur amie pégase pourquoi elle avait dû s'absenter, cette dernière changeait de sujet ou leur disait carrément que ce n'était pas leurs oignons. En général, Applebloom et Sweetie Belle n'insistaient jamais. Scootaloo était leur amie et elle leur raconterait tout quand elle serait prête à le faire... non ?

La pégase et son oncle partirent donc, laissant deux pouliches perplexes au passage. Scootaloo n'aimait pas laisser ses amies comme ça mais elle avait un rendez-vous très important.

Comme d'habitude, Strong prenait sa nièce sur son dos. Quand elle était encore petite, ça la faisait rire. C'était une des rares choses qui la faisait rire. Maintenant elle prenait tout bien trop au sérieux. Elle était bien heureuse d'avoir des amis et tout ça mais quand il devait l'emmener... Elle devenait sérieuse mais surtout déterminée. Car sans ses rendez-vous avec l'infirmière Red Heart jamais la petite ne serait capable de voler.

C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle arrive à battre des ailes aussi vite. Strong se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait vu sa petite nièce. Une jument des services sociaux était venue à sa porte, lui apportant de tristes nouvelles et une pouliche d'à peine trois ans. Cette petite boule de poils orange et fushia, si petite, si mignonne... mais dans un sale état. Strong avait un pégase pour frère et ils avaient tous deux grandit ensembles. Il savait à quoi devait ressembler les ailes d'un poulain de cet âge. Et celles de Scootaloo avaient encore la taille de celles d'un bébé venant de naître. Sans compter qu'il manquait les plumes les plus importantes. Tout ça à cause d'elle, de sa belle-sœur, Tear Blossom.

Le poney arriva devant l'hôpital avec sa protégée. Cette derrière descendit de son dos et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle connaissait le chemin et ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Au contraire, elle était plus motivée que jamais. Elle faisait des progrès, c'est ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière. Si ça se trouve, elle ferait son premier envol aujourd'hui ! Si c'était le cas, elle irait vite le montrer à Rainbow Dash !

La pégase arc en ciel était l'idole de Scootaloo depuis longtemps. C'était ses voltiges qui lui avaient donné la volonté de travailler ses ailes. Elle était encore toute petite mais elle se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'elle avait vu Rainbow Dash. Cela faisait quelque mois qu'elle vivait avec son Tonton Strong Shoulders. Elle pleurait tous les jours à cette époque, et n'aimait ni son Oncle, ni Ponyville ni plus rien du tout. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était sa maman. Mais sa maman, elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle ne sortait presque jamais et regardait juste parfois par la fenêtre. Elle n'aimait pas la fenêtre non plus : à travers, elle voyait plein de poulains. Avec leurs mamans. Mais sa maman ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle, c'était ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Mais ce qu'elle avait compris… c'était qu'elle ne VOULAIT pas s'occuper d'elle. Scootaloo était solitaire... et malheureuse.

Un soir elle se disputa violemment avec son oncle. Elle ne se rappelait plus des mots qu'elle avait dit mais elle se rappelait avoir été très blessante envers lui et s'en voulait encore. Après avoir choqué son tuteur, elle s'était enfuit de la maison et, n'ayant jamais visité la ville toute seule, finit par se perdre. Pendant des heures elle chercha son chemin mais l'orage grondait et la ville était déserte, les poneys ne voulant pas être pris dans la tempête. Apeurée et épuisée, la pouliche alla s'abriter sous un banc. De toute manière, personne ne l'aimait donc à quoi bon continuer ?  
C'est là qu'un éclair arc en ciel passa dans le ciel devant elle. Une pégase couleur ciel d'été à la crinière multicolore volait çà et là en regardant les nuages. Peut-être avait-elle vue sa robe orange dans la boue, ou alors elle avait entendu ses sanglots. En tout cas, les yeux de Scoot se trouvèrent à regarder dans les yeux Ametyste de l'inconnue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petite ? »

Scootaloo ne répondit rien. Il ne fallait pas parler aux inconnus. Mais la pégase cyan n'en resta pas là pour autant.

« Tu devrais pas rester là, l'orage gronde. Il risque de t'arriver un truc. »

« J'm'en fiche... » Avait répondu la pouliche orange sur un ton bourru.

« Pas moi. Allez tu seras plus en sécurité sur les nuages. »

Elle battit des ailes et s'envola, faisant signe à la petite de faire de même. Mais Scootaloo ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas suivre la jument même si elle le voulait. Et puis même. Elle ne le voulait pas.

L'inconnue l'avait remarqué et était revenue près d'elle.

« Ben si tu veux pas bouger, je vais rester avec toi. Profite en, tu m'verras pas souvent quand je serais devenue une Wonderbolt ! »

Scootaloo ne lui lança même pas un regard. Elle se fichait des Wonderbolts. De toute manière, pourquoi s'intéresser aux pégases qui pouvaient voler ? Ça n'empêcha pas la pouliche bleue de continuer à parler.

« Et oui ! Moi, Rainbow Dash, je serais la pégase la plus rapide de tout Equestria ! Et tu pourras dire à tes amis qu'un jour je suis restée avec toi pendant un orage ! Ce serait trop cool !... »

La petite était loin d'être impressionnée : elle n'avait pas écouté. Ce fut d'ailleurs sans doute ce qui stoppa Rainbow Dash dans son monologue. Scoot regarda son aînée, s'attendant à ce qu'elle continue de parler mais celle-ci regardait le ciel, songeuse. Puis sans crier gare, elle attrapa l'enfant avec ses sabots et s'envola avec elle. Effrayée, Scootaloo se demanda si la jument bleue n'en avait pas marre d'elle et si elle n'avait pas tout simplement décidé de la jeter depuis les nuages pour se débarrasser d'elle... Mais non : quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair toucha le banc où la petite s'était réfugiée, et l'enflamma.

« Apprenez à viser, là-haut ! » Cria Rainbow Dash en direction des nuages, tenant toujours Scootaloo dans ses bras pour la protéger.

La petite était paralysée de peur. Elle avait failli se faire frapper par la foudre ? Et en plus une parfaite inconnue la portait dans ses bras... au-dessus du sol ! Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi haut avant. Sa maman ne l'aurait jamais laissée aller sur des hauteurs. Pas comme si elle n'avait pas pu, mais même monter sur une chaise trop haute lui était interdit, avant.

Les deux regards violets se rencontrèrent à nouveau, l'un inquiet, l'autre confiant. La pégase à la crinière arc en ciel semblait vouloir la rassurer, mais monta encore plus haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à traverser la barrière des nuages grondant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scootaloo vit à quoi ressemblait le ciel depuis les nuages. Derrière la masse grise du nuage orageux se trouvait le soleil. C'était comme une magnifique journée ensoleillée, dans ce lieu. Dash posa la petite sur le tapis de nuage et alla crier sur un pégase non loin, sans doute l'un des responsables de la météo.  
D'abord peureuse, Scoot fut presque aussitôt émerveillée par la sensation de ses sabots sur le doux coton des nuages. Ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle fit un pas, puis un autre et se mis vite à sautiller de partout pour voir ce que ça faisait. C'était presque libérateur. Cela lui donna envie de s'envoler. Elle déploya ses ailes, et une vive douleur se fit sentir dans son dos. Elle avait presque oublié sa condition dans la liberté de cet instant dans les nuages. Ses ailes... Ses ailes lui faisaient tellement mal dès qu'elle les bougeait... Elle avait même peur de les remettre en place : le risque était d'avoir encore plus mal. Elle allait une fois par semaine voir un docteur pour ça, elle détestait cette ponette qui lui bougeait ses ailes sans arrêt alors que ça lui faisait mal. On disait que c'était pour son bien, mais sa maman lui avait dit de ne jamais s'envoler sans elle, de ne jamais battre des ailes, que c'était mal...

Scootaloo sorti de sa rêverie. Nurse Redheart était venue l'accueillir. Mais contrairement à quand elle était petite, la pouliche était plus motivée que jamais pour aller voir son médecin et faire ses exercices. Ses ailes ne la faisaient plus souffrir grâce à l'entraînement et aux bons soins du docteur et de son oncle... Elle en avait tout de même vu des vertes et des pas mures depuis toutes ces années. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait parfois cherché à ne pas faire ses exercices... mais plus depuis qu'elle avait touché les nuages. Même si c'était douloureux, même si ça semblait impossible, Scootaloo était prête à tous les sacrifices pour retourner dans les nuages avec Rainbow Dash... Elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec ses ailes. Et ça, c'était grâce à son Oncle qui lui avait fabriqué une trottinette, qu'elle possédait encore aujourd'hui. C'était à la fois son jouet, son moyen de transport et son exercice préféré. Ce n'était pas par choix, si elle propulsait sa trottinette avec ses ailes. C'était pour les renforcer.

Son rendez-vous chez le médecin se passa comme d'habitude. Quelques exercices, calcul de la puissance de ses ailes, un petit bilan et une nouvelle date de rendez-vous. En sortant de l'hôpital, Scootaloo retrouva Strong Shoulders qui l'attendait avec un bouquet de fleurs. Elles n'étaient pas pour elle : c'était un petit rituel qu'ils avaient mis en place depuis quelques années.

La pouliche orange raconta ses progrès à son Oncle. Elle savait qu'il était fière d'elle quoi qu'il arrive, mais elle aimait bien lui raconter qu'elle volerait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

La petite famille marcha pendant une petite demi-heure, jusqu'à arriver à destination : le cimetière de Ponyville. Scootaloo pris les fleurs que son oncle avait apporté et couru vite vers la tombe qui l'intéressait. Une fois devant, elle posa délicatement ses fleurs et avec un grand sourire dit :

« Bonjour Papa ! »

Sur la tombe était gravé le nom de « Cloud Dasher ». Scootaloo ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de lui, mais grâce à son Oncle, elle en savait désormais pas mal sur lui et ses passions. Elle savait qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup autant moralement que physiquement.  
La pouliche commença à parler, racontant à son père les dernières aventures qu'elle avait eues avec Applebloom et Sweetie Belle (sauf les plus grosses bêtises), les exploits de Rainbow Dash et ses notes scolaires, comme s'il était là, simplement, à l'écouter avec patience. Strong trouvait ce spectacle de sa nièce parlant à son frère à briser le cœur. Cette petite avait vécu une véritable tragédie et en subissait encore les conséquences. Pourtant, elle était devenue forte et pleine de vie, elle croyait en ses rêves et en l'amitié. Il était heureux qu'elle soit devenue une enfant comme les autres... Elle ne semblait plus se préoccuper de son passé, et était entièrement tournée vers son avenir, surtout concernant sa Cutie Mark.

La visite terminée, Scootaloo promis de venir voir son père à la prochaine occasion et partie en sautillant et bâtant des ailes à côté de son Oncle. Ils rentrèrent chez eux simplement, en discutant de tout et de rien.

Mais quand Scootaloo se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, son air enjoué disparu, laissant place à la mélancolie et à la tristesse. Elle ne le disait à personne, mais à chaque fois qu'elle allait voir son père au cimetière, elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé. Elle se refaisait le scénario mille fois dans sa tête, en se demandant si elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce qui s'était passé. Pour empêcher sa mère de tuer son père.

Quand Scootaloo est née, elle était une pégase tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Un bébé en pleine santé, avec des ailes fortes et robustes. Elle vivait dans une maison en dehors de Ponyville, avec ses parents. Son père fabriquait les nuages à Cloudsdale et sa mère, Tear Blossom, restait à la maison. Autrefois une voltigeuse de talent, Tear s'était grièvement blessée les ailes et était incapable de voler depuis des années. Mais cette jument était heureuse et épanouie malgré tout. Elle avait un mari aimant, un bébé adorable, et ne manquait de rien. Vers un mois et demi, Scootaloo se mit à voler et commença à devenir intenable. Tear, n'en pouvant plus, décida de bander les ailes de sa fille pour pouvoir la tenir en place, et ne plus avoir à la pourchasser jusqu'au plafond. Elle n'avait peur que d'une chose : voir son enfant s'envoler, tomber et se blesser comme elle. Scootaloo était interdite de vol, et Cloud fut convaincu par sa femme que la petite serait plus en sécurité comme ça.

Pendant un an, Tear laissa les bandages sur le dos de sa fille, ne les lui enlevant que pour les changer. Mais La pégase blessée n'en resta pas là. Un jour, elle voulut apprendre à Scootaloo à se nettoyer les plumes et, accidentellement, arracha une des plus importantes d'entre ailes, faisant crier et pleurer la petite. Étrangement, ce petit geste maladroit déclencha quelque chose chez la mère de Scootaloo. Son père ne vit rien, car la blessure était cachée par les bandages que la pouliche ne quittait plus que pour la « toilette » de sa mère. C'est ainsi que Tear se mit doucement à arracher les plumes de sa fille, une à une, semblant vouloir le faire le plus douloureusement possible. Oui, elle pluma son enfant comme un poulet pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Tear ne la laissait pas jouer dehors : c'était trop dangereux. Elle la gardait toujours près d'elle et était toujours très sévère. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'expliquer les nouveaux bleu et les punitions de sa fille à son mari qui ne soupçonnait rien, étant absent de la maison. Et puis Tear était une bonne menteuse.

Scootaloo aimait sa maman, même si cette dernière lui faisait parfois vivre un enfer. Certains jours, rien ne se passait, elles jouaient, faisait la cuisine ou le ménages, mais d'autres n'étaient que douleur et punitions humiliantes. Puis un soir, Scootaloo devait avoir trois ans, son père arriva tard à la maison. C'était un de ces jours où Tear n'était pas bien. Elle avait attendu son mari pendant longtemps, en « brossant » les ailes de Scootaloo. Il y avait des plumes partout. Et du sang aussi.  
Puis Cloud arriva, il y eut une dispute, il essaya de récupérer sa fille mais Tear ne voulait pas laisser son bébé s'envoler sans elle. Elle prit donc un couteau et...

Scootaloo pleura, la tête dans son oreille. Elle se demandait encore si elle aurait pu arrêter sa mère, ou si tout cela se serait passé si elle n'était pas venue au monde. Mais le passé était le passé. Jamais elle ne rêverait de sa maman, enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ou peut-être que si... Un jour, elle passerait peut-être devant la fenêtre de sa mère, en volant, pour lui montrer que le petit bébé qui pleurait et qui avait mal avait réussi à déployer ses ailes.


End file.
